epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Bespectacled Guy/BRBH 6: Bob Dylan VS Marcus Mumford MEANINGS
Link to the actual battle Marcus Mumford: Hey now! What's this? What a sad sight to see! (Mumford questions what he sees before him, proclaiming Dylan to be "a sad sight". Also, the music of Mumford & Sons is characterised by shouts belonging to the US and UK folk tradition, like "hey" and "woo".) A 70-year-old man who wants to face off with me? (Dylan is over 70 years old, something Mumford mentions incredulously when comparing the two of them, suggesting Dylan is too old to rap.) You've had a long career, look at all the songs you wrote, (Dylan has indeed written many, many songs throughout his lengthy career, whether for himself or for other artists.) But I have more sons than you have well-sung notes! (There are three other members of Mumford & Sons: Ben Lovett, Ted Dwane and Winston Marshall. While none of them are actually Mumford's sons, they are referred to as such in the band's name. Bob Dylan is known for his characteristic throaty, off-key singing voice. Although Dylan performed in imitation of traditional folk singers like Dick Justice, his voice is often criticised as poor, something Mumford references. Mumford compares his three 'sons' within the band to the supposed three notes Dylan has sung correctly in his career.) You've left quite a legacy, but there's no hope of escape, (Dylan has influenced a countless number of singers and songwriters, from Bruce Springsteen to Neil Young to Joni Mitchell. Here, Mumford declares that despite this, there is no escaping this battle and his legacy does not mean he will win.) I'll leave you broken up and scattered, like your bootleg tapes! (Dylan's unreleased work has been extensively bootlegged (his album 'The Great White Wonder' has become probably the most famous bootleg album of all time), with official bootleg releases being sold since 1991. Mumford threatens to kill Dylan, break his body into pieces and scatter it around, like how the bootleg tapes were themselves broken up and distributed by different sources for decades.) But to go on and sing for 50 years? Ma, that's not alright, (Dylan's career has lasted from the early '60s until the present day. Mumford states his disapproval of this, while referencing Dylan's song "It's Alright Ma (I'm Only Bleeding)".) About time you retired, and stopped hogging the limelight! (Mumford suggests that Dylan should retire, since all Mumford believes him to be doing at the moment is "hogging the limelight" or being the centre of attention undeservedly, when Mumford believes other singers should be talked about more.) Bob Dylan: What's that noise I hear, Blowin' In The Wind? (Dylan describes Mumford's voice as a noise, and makes reference to his famous song "Blowin' In The Wind".) It's the sound of some Idiot who thinks he's goin' to win! (He continues his last line to identify Mumford's rapping, and calling him an 'idiot' in reference to his song "Idiot Wind" which continues with the imagery of Mumford's voice travelling on the wind.) You want me to retire? That wouldn't be a mistake, (Dylan states that retiring wouldn't necessarily be a bad idea, for reasons he elaborates on in the next line.) 'Cause if you're where music's headin', I'll be glad to take a break! (If Mumford is the future of music, as he seems to be implying in his verse, Dylan doesn't want to be involved in the business for a considerable amount of time, as he suggests that Mumford is a terrible musician.) Spit rhymes fast like a Hurricane that's tearin' down 4th Street, (Dylan says that he raps quickly, comparing the speed to a hurricane down a city street. This makes reference to two different Dylan songs, "Hurricane" and "Positively 4th Street".) Yes, Like A Rolling Stone, I will knock you off your feet! (He goes on to threaten to bowl Mumford over, referring once more to one of his songs, in this case his biggest hit "Like A Rolling Stone". This could have a double meaning, since Like A Rolling Stone, with its long running time and large backing band, was considered to be a groundbreaking song for pop music, one that quite possibly knocked people off their feet in surprise. Coincidentally, Mumford & Sons have a song entitled "Roll Away Your Stone".) Son, I invented rap, with Subterranean Homesick Blues, (Subterranean Homesick Blues, one of Dylan's earlier songs, has been considered by many to be a possible forerunner to rap music due to Dylan's almost spoken-word style of singing during it. Dylan mentions this in order to assert his superiority over Mumford - he was rapping before the genre existed. He also makes reference to Mumford's band name, as if to say that although Mumford's sons are his band, their style is so indebted to Dylan that they may as well be Dylan's sons.) And I changed music forever! What the hell did you do? (As mentioned previously by Mumford, Dylan's musical legacy is almost unrivalled. Dylan states here that music would not be the same without him, while questioning what exactly Mumford has achieved from his own work.) Marcus Mumford: Is that the best you've got? I expected better. (Mumford is suggesting that Dylan's verse was weak, and that he was hoping for more of a challenge.) And if you won't kiss my arse, then you can eat my woollen sweater! ("Kiss my arse" and "eat my arse" are similar insults that can be used in a variety of ways. They can be used to tell someone to go away, to show dissent from an order, or just to state disapproval., while a "kiss-arse" is a UK slang term to mean sucking up to or submitting to somebody. British folk singers commonly wear woolly jumpers, so Mumford incorporates that into the insult.) You may think I'm just some posh Brit, but I'm really quite able, (Mumford was quite well-off during his childhood, which he mentions while warning Dylan that there is more to him than meets the eye.) I'll turn into a Little Lion Man and drag you back to Babel! (Mumford threatens to viciously drag Dylan to the town of Babel, the name of a song and album by Mumford & Sons. The title of Babel is a biblical reference, and the location is described in the lyrics as a terrible place. "Little Lion Man" is also the name of a song by Mumford & Sons.) I'll take you into a Cave, smash a mandolin on your head, (Here, Mumford threatens Dylan once more, while continuing to refer to his own music. "The Cave" is the title of a Mumford & Sons song, and they are known for including mandolins as part of their instrumental line-up.) Then tie you up by Highway 61 and leave you there for dead! (Mumford continues his threat from his previous line. "Highway 61 Revisited" is the title of a song and album by Dylan.) They may say you're incredible, but I know that's untrue, (Music critics have wildly praised Dylan's music for decades and his lyrics are complex and referential enough to warrant analyses by self-proclaimed 'Dylanologists', though Mumford states here that he disagrees with the general consensus.) Even Barry Manilow is more talented than you! (Barry Manilow is a well-known singer who has released hits such as "Copacabana" and "Could It Be Magic", but not one who is widely acclaimed. He is generally considered to be a bit bland and cheesy, and not all that talented, since most of his hit songs were written by other people. Here, Mumford speaks scornfully of Dylan and Manilow, saying that Manilow is better than Dylan but both are marginal.) Yet you still want to make records? Well let the price be on your head! (Mumford says that Dylan will be the one suffering the consequences if he continues to release albums, since, as Mumford believes, he has no talent.) Toured with The Band and Jerry Garcia but I'll be Grateful when you're Dead! (Mumford references other famous artists Dylan has toured with, The Band and also Jerry Garcia, who performed with Dylan alongside the other members of his band, the Grateful Dead. Mumford uses a play on words to convey the suggestion that he'll be happy when Dylan eventually dies.) I'll beat you so badly, you'll be sent back in time, (Mumford will beat Dylan up, and this will cause Dylan to be sent back in time, as a reflection of the phrase "to knock someone into next week".) Right where you belong, circa 1969! (1969 was the year Bob Dylan delivered a big comeback performance at the Isle of Wight Festival following his disappearance from public attention after a motorcycle crash. Mumford suggests that Dylan really belongs in the past, so his being sent back in time might not be a bad thing.) Bob Dylan: Look, I can't understand why I'm here in this showdown, (Dylan considers the battle to be an unfair match-up, since he believes himself to be much better than Mumford.) Your 'faux rock' is a lame excuse for your band to hoedown! (This is a play on words, since Mumford & Sons play 'folk rock' music, but Dylan believes their music to be 'faux rock', meaning ingenuine or tailored in a certain artificial way. He also labels it as music to hoedown to.) I mean, what is this shit? D'you think your fans are dumb? (The opening words to Rolling Stone critic Greil Marcus' infamous review of Dylan's album 'Self Portrait', were "What is this shit?", something Dylan references here while questioning whether Mumford believes that his fans are foolish.) You wrote the same song ten times for each of your albums! (Dylan continues from his last line to mention that a common criticism of the music of Mumford & Sons is that their songs sound very similar to one another.) And you dress like a farmer! And you sing like a sailor! (Mumford & Sons are notable for wearing fairly traditional clothes while performing, and Mumford himself has a very distinctive singing voice, which Dylan negatively compares to that of a rowdy sailor.) 'Mumford & Sons'? Sounds like some weird old English tailor! (The name 'Mumford & Sons' was chosen in an attempt to sound like a traditional family business, something Dylan criticises here for its apparent kitschiness.) Come on, this ain't a battle! You're just too obscure. (Dylan once more suggests that Mumford is a poor choice of opponent for him, citing their differences in notability as an important factor.) You can't be a star when no-one's heard-a you! (Dylan goes on to suggest that Mumford is not worthy of being called a 'star', due to what Dylan believes to be a lack of fame.) Whereas I'm a living legend! I revolutionised rock music! (Like earlier on in the battle, Dylan boasts about his accomplishments as a musician.) I made folk electric, you gone back to acoustic! (In 1965, Dylan released 'Highway 61 Revisited', an album that, for many people, redefined folk music. It was especially notable for its electric instrumentation, something Dylan points out while mentioning Mumford & Sons' largely acoustic repertoire.) You're just another singer, no different to before, (Dylan criticises Mumford for apparently being a largely indistinguishable musician from other singers before him.) 'Cept you stick your Traveling Wilbury in the Great Gatsby whore! (Mumford is married to actress Carey Mulligan, who played Daisy in the film adaptation of The Great Gatsby. Dylan insults her, calling her a 'whore'. He also references the Traveling Wilburys, the musical supergroup he was in with several other musicians including Roy Orbison, George Harrison and Tom Petty. Dylan uses the name as a euphemism for Mumford's penis.) Marcus Mumford: You inauthentic fool! I'm the newest and best! (In an interview, when accused of inauthenticity, Mumford once said, "The authenticity thing has never been an issue for me. Not since I came to the realisation that Dylan, who's probably my favourite artist ever, the richest artist for me, didn't give a shit about authenticity. He changed his name. And modelled himself on Woody Guthrie. And lied to everyone about who he was." Here, Mumford puts a more negative spin on that quote, and states that he's the better musician.) How you got so many fans is anybody's guess. (Mumford questions how Dylan managed to acquire so many fans for himself, since he believes Dylan to be a lesser talent.) But look at your sales! Your precious fanbase is fading! (Dylan's newer work is nowhere near as successful as his older albums, despite attaining a lot of praise. Mumford believes that this is evidence that Dylan's fanbase is in decline.) You were decent at one point, but The Times They Are A-Changin'! (Mumford concludes by stating that, although Dylan was decent at one point in his career, he no longer is. He additionally references Dylan's song "The Times They Are A-Changin'".) Bob Dylan: Well you're talentless! I'll kill your bandmates! What d'you make of that? (Dylan calls Mumford talentless; threatens to kill his bandmates; and then asks what Mumford thinks he means.) That means when I'm done rappin', there'll be Blood on the Hacks! (Dylan elaborates from his last line to offer another play on words: if Mumford & Sons are talentless, and Dylan kills them, leaving them covered in blood, there will be blood on the hacks. This is a reference to Dylan's album 'Blood On The Tracks'.) And I don't know why you always stand grinnin' from ear to ear, (Mumford is often pictured with the same facial expression, a broad smile. Dylan mentions this, before concluding...) So ask yourself: which one of us'll be remembered in twenty years? (Dylan finishes by suggesting that despite Mumford's optimistic attitude, Dylan is the one out of the two who will be remembered for longer, having a much larger legacy.) Category:Blog posts